Tomboy's! What are you going to do with them?
by Shadeslayer437
Summary: Amu is a tomboy and her twin Sister is the exact opposite, but is dating the guy who likes tomboys?   what will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Shade: Hey this is just a little Prologue to see if you want to read a full story off of this ! This story takes place in the U.S.A.**

The light shined right through the curtains, disturbing the girl deep in slumber. When you first looked at said Amu Hinamori, you would think she was a weird guy with pink hair, but in fact she was a girl with a shaggy boy haircut (like Kukai's). She was up right before her alarm sounded, so she turned it off quickly. Her room consisted of baseball posters, baseball styled bedding, and of course baseball curtains. The girl was about to finish her last day of 8th grade, and hurriedly got ready. Today's clothing consisted of a Boston Red Sox's Jersey, white tee-shirt underneath, cargo pants, and a backwards turned Red Sox's cap. She jumped down the stairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast, and was about to get her bike and leave, but a hand with fresh nail polish grabbed he arm. It was her twin sister, which she hated passionately, glaring at her with disgust written all over her face.

"What exactly _are_ you wearing?" Saaya spat.

"Ehh _clothes_, you should try them," Amu retorted, clearly talking about the other girl's skimpy outfit. Amu freed herself from Saaya's clutches and ran out of the house. Chuckles escaped her mouth as she peddled down the road, the sister running after her screaming her tirade. She got in school to find that they were going to have a dance for the whole school day!

"Uh-oh," Escaped Amu's lips.

**Shade: I know it is short but I don't want to start the story unless if I know people will read it. So! I encourage you to R&R! **


	2. Endless despicable despair

**Shade: Chapter Dose!**

**Ikuto: What is that?**

**Shade: 2!**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Shade: PRETTY BIRD!**

**Ikuto: DO you have ADHD or something?**

**Shade: NO!**

**Amu: On to the story!**

(Oh and to make it clear they live in Ohio)

**Recap:**

_She got in school to find that they were going to have a dance for the whole school day!_

_"Uh-oh," Escaped Amu's lips._

###Amu's POV###

Oh man why do you have a dance during the school day! I thought this as I walked in to find banners strewn everywhere and people already dancing. I didn't want to dance with anyone, because then that gets everything just too complicated. I quickly ran to my friends that were also tomboys'. I also had guy friends, but I guess they weren't there yet. For all the girl tomboys, though, there was Alex, Erin, Jennifer, Catlin and Danni. Not all of them had guy-like hair, but they did share most of my interests. None of us were necessarily bad kids, we just had unique personalities.

"Hey you guys, is there any pop over at the snackin table? Oh! Also where the heck are all the guys?" I wondered.

"First it is _snack table, _Amu. Well now they are right behind you now, and yes there is pop. I think that you need to change now because of our bet with the guys," Erin chuckled.

"Our Bet…?" I then realized what all the girls were wearing. Erin was wearing a pink _dress._ Turning around I saw Ray grinning with a silky blood red dress. I was pushed into the bathroom and soon all the other girls filed in.

"Don't worry Jarred," That was my fake guy name because everyone except my friends and family thought I was a dude," slash Amu. We have a plan where we will be going through with the bet, but no one but the guys will know it is us! We will were these face masks, and since we have to dance also I would also change out of your boxers." Yes I wore boxers. I guess I was satisfied with this plan and shut myself in a stall to change into the silk dress. It was layered and showed only an amount of skin that I was ok with. Overall even for a tomboy the dress looked beautiful. I got changed and put on the face mask. One secret you might want to know…. I love to dance. It is one of the things that come very natural to me and the most girly.

"How do I look?" I called as walking out of the stall. They gasped and had their jaws to the floor.

"If I say so myself, amazing!" Catlin gasped.

"Ok then let's get this over with this," I held my chin slightly higher as I walked out of the bathroom. Since we were the only ones that had on masks we caught a lot of attention. I saw Ikuto the apparently guy you should want to be with walk over. Wait! Hold up for a second….. isn't that Saaya's boyfriend?

"Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand and because of the bet I had to say yes. And I swear that I am cursed, because right when we go on the dance floor, a slow song was put on, but I looked 45 degrees to my left to see Ray and Ben wink at me, I glared. We started out in a slow circle, but then the music took my soul and I started to add more moves and he mimicked me… soon we were the only ones dancing and everyone else was watching us. I was spinning and then the principal walked up to us… we stopped dancing immediately.

"Miss, I need to talk to you for a minute, but first change into something more comfortable." He looked at me with sad eyes and I changed furiously fast because I was curious of what he had to say. Finally I met him and Ikuto was still standing there. He nodded a sup to me, he doesn't know that I was the girl dancing with him.

"Umm… Jarred, your parents died in a car accident today. I'm sorry, but they want you to move to texas to live with your godparents." I ran out of there, crying. I sprinted away thinking that it was to surreal to even to think about. I heard someone call my name but I didn't slow down. I just kept on running, until I saw the city limit sign. I walked over to the sign and for some reason I fell asleep right next to the highway.


End file.
